1. Field
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for a mineralogy analysis. This invention more particularly relates to a method and apparatus for ore grade estimation.
2. Background
Different active nuclear techniques have been widely used to produce information on the chemical composition of rocks and ore in the laboratory conditions. These techniques include gamma-ray spectrometry, X-ray fluorescence (XRF) and neutron activation. These techniques are not widely used for mining operations (e.g., in blast holes and exploration holes) because, for example, no single nuclear technique is sufficiently useful alone (e.g., none of the known techniques can solve a sufficient number of the common, relevant ore estimation problems).
Known neutron activation (e.g., neutron gamma-ray) methods may be used for measuring a concentration of one or more metals, such as copper, manganese and nickel in ore.
Nuclear Magnetic Resonance (NMR) is widely used as a borehole logging method for the oil and gas exploration. The characterization of hydrocarbon reservoirs in subsurface earth formation is of considerable interest in the oil and gas industry. In this industry, NMR is used for detecting proton resonance in liquids.